How did we get here?
by TransformersG1girl
Summary: Bumblebee and Spike after the events of the movie AUish takes place between season3 and headmasters series. What if the optimistic,humble,young, all around good mini bot had his spirit unintentionally broken by who he thought was his best friend because of his maturity. Sort of based off of the Paramore song Decode


How did we get here?

summary: I noticed that since the movie and in season three of G1 Spike hasn't really hung out with Bumblebee. I know he has a family now but Cybertronians don't age as fast as humans, Bee is still probably around the mentality of a 13-15 year old. We all know Bee is optimistic, brave and loyal; So what if he was broken by the words of his best friend because of it?

disclaimer: i don't own Transformers Hasnto does

 _Thoughts_

 **cybertronian**

•Spark bond•

-com link-

Ch.1-Bumblebee reflects

It was a beautiful day on Earth. Bee was watching the sunset, remembering how he used to watch it with his very best friend,Spike Witwicky,but the young bot also remembered that _humans_ age faster than bots and Spike now had a family,work, and other grown up stuff so he couldn't _hang_ out as much, or at all. Bee tries not to feel jealous but sometimes his thoughts wander starting with this; _I wonder why Spike couldn't come today? Well maybe he could but he out grew you lil bee! No! Stop thinking like that you know Spike must've been busy that's why he said he can't com,again. Maybe he wasn't busy, maybe he just likes hanging out with the new Prime and his command, ugh would you stop okay I shouldn't think like that!_ But hard as Bee tried he still felt like it might be true, Spike,Carly and their son, Daniel spend a lot of time with the new bots. He also stated to notice that he had been distancing himself from almost everyone, he only really talked to Jazz,Cliffjumper, Perceptor, or Blaster, even the Dinobots were closer to him! _I know Hot Ro-Rodimus Prime means well, it's just I don't know maybe it'll just take a couple million years for him to not doubt himself, heck it took 'Prime that long from what Ironhide used to tell me. I know that if I had to get a new form and become a leader of a group I'd have a hard time adjusting to it, I mean the matrix made him change his name!_ Hot Rod had only been a little older than him when he became Rodimus, nobody else really saw it like Jazz,Cliff,Percy,or Blaster and Bee, with this new title practically every bot that criticized the as Kup said "punk", now felt the needs to advise him and tell him how to "be like Optimus or how to live up to Optimus". Bee knew better though, every prime had their own way of leading and added their own type of flare to how leadership is seen. The sun was all the way down but Bee didn't want to leave just yet. He now thought of the recent events,2006 one crazy year, he looked at the moon, _full moon better watch out for werewolves! I remember Sunstreaker liked to come out here and look at the stars Sideswipe too. Even if they picked on him Bee always thought thoses two's antics were funny just as long as I wasn't involved or the victim. Poor Sideswipe he understood too now that Ratchet and Sunny were gone the mech had been pretty emotional and depressed he tried to hide it but Jazz was better at hiding his grief, only a select few knew about Jazz and Prowl's relationship and he was one. Sides spent more time with Jazz than before, but no one said anything about it they wouldn't understand anyway._ It was later now around 9:45, Bee thought it was probably time to head back to base. He started to drive when he heard Jazz on his com link -hey Bee Spike needs a ride home and I thought you might want to take him- (Bee)-sure thing Jazz I'll be there in 10 min- -thanks Bee Jazz out- . It has felt like forever since Bee gave Spike a ride maybe it was time to talk about how he felt _Spike will understand and we'll get to talk and catch up a bit once last time._ At 9:57 Bumblebee reached the base. Spike was outside with Jazz. "Hey Bumblebee how've you been?" Asked Spike "Not bad,you?" replied Bee "Good" answered Spike. "Ok. Then hope in,"Bee laughed glad to hang out with Spike again,even if it was only for a bit. Bee was kind of wondering why Spike said his full name and not Bee or buddy even pal like he used to. It was going to be a long ride.

A/N: this is the end of chapter one so how'd you guys like it? Next chapter will probably be up around next week maybe sooner and maybe a little later. How got the reference from Bee's thoughts? Having a new body, name and responsibility, here is a clue Gold. Until next time and please review :-)


End file.
